


Tears Of A Waterfall

by childishinquiry



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bad Fic, Bolingbrook, For my homie with the long legs and the lack of a soul, I Don't Even Know, Other, Stalking, Why is psychic wolves a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childishinquiry/pseuds/childishinquiry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waterfall Bodacious, the coolest, most beautiful girl in the whole Water Tribe, just knows she and Mako are meant to be. Even if Mako doesn't. And the Avatar has put a bounty on her head. But such is the life of those who are lucky in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Leave My Holmland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seerofsight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seerofsight/gifts).



"IDISCLAIMER: I AM NOT A RACIST OKAYYYY. I only know black ppl around here so I used them as reference for the water tribe. It's not offensive gosh

 

I, Waterfall Bodacious of the South Pole water tribe, had to leave today because all the boys wanted to rape my beautiful body. It was okay though, cause I went to Republiv City!!,! It took an hour only cause I surfed there on my pet penguin Jolanquiqui. It was cool.

I hung out with the hobo in the park for a while but the I go homesick so I decided to look for some water tribe food, I don't break the law like SOME PEOPLE. Anyway I went into this ccol lookin noodle place and I saw the most beautiful man in the world!! He was with that stupid Bolingbrook and that bitch Asami, so I decided to fix that.

"Oh my love, I have waited so long to see you!" I cried, throwing myself on his knee.

"What are you--who are you?!"

"Don't you remember??" I cried, appalled and worried he might have a memory disease.. "We spent all those summers together at that warrior chick island!all those days under the cherry blossoms..." I blushed.

"No, I....what?" my poor Mako baby was addled from the brain disease. That stupid Bolingbrook said something about being too poor for vacations but he was wrong, obviously.

"oh, my love," I said, elegant sadness on my features as I rose. "the days have changed you, and yet you're as beautiful as ever...!"

"What the hell is this, Mako?"

"The Ember Island Players? Look, I have no clue. Maybe if we ignore her she'll go away."

My poor, saddened, wizened, yet gorgeous Mako turned away from me, but I knew that wasn't the real him. I put my hand on his chin, and sure enough, soon he couldn't help but stare deep into my eyes!

"Please let go of my face."

"Shush dear heart," I said, gently blowing into his nostrils to ward off bad spirits. "Soon you will be yourself again."

"I thought I was myself already?"

"Of course not. Silly Mako! Or should I say....Amon???"

2 B CONT'D....


	2. Bodacious Fights the Power

I, Waterfall Bodacious of the South Pole water tribe, was of course not surprised at their surprised looks. Only Sherlock Holmes was as clever enough as me to know that Mako was Amon already, and he was living in another universe, the silly.

"But he's dead. We found his body floating in the harbor."

"No he's not, he's right here!" I said, laying my head lovingly on Mako's shoulder. "Noatak, sweet thing, you really need to stop pretending you're dead. Even I won't touch that cliche."

"Dude, bro! You're a waterbender??" Bolingbrook looked soooo extra surprised, cause he's a dum butt.

"No!" Noatak gently laid me at his feet, face red with his love for me. "This girl is crazy. Call Lin. Call anybody."

"Noatak--! You're calling a priest??" My eyes shone brilliantly, like crazy awesome diamonds, and i thrust my boobs out emotionally. "The baby will have a real father after all--!"

"I--what?"

"He's Mako, lady."

"Mako, again, really? She's not even sane."

"Whuh-Asami!" My Noatak looked distressed as he tried to shake me off his foot. "Look, call someone!!!"

There was no calling--not that there could have been, since I cut all the phone lines into the restaurant. Instead, that OTHER beeotch, Korra, blew in the doors. She looked happy until she saw me, and then she mocked me with her confusion.

"Mako, who's this? A...friend?"

"A crazy!" Mako tried to slide towards Korra, but i locked my legs around the table leg and kept him from making that refretful decision. "She thinks I'm Amon!"

"You are!" I cried at him, shedding tears for the ways the memory disease had ravaged his precious life from him. "And the father of my child! And my dad! You see--"

I started to flashback, but Bolin looked at me, and i was caught in awe of his eyebrows. "What?! Nevermind. Korra, you can arrest people, right? Arrest her. Please?"

"Mako..." Korra sighed and leaned down to look at me, leering with her ugly eyes. "She hasn't done anything wrong. She's just...confused."

"FIGHT THE POLICE!" I cried, and I took my sacred water and poured it down her shirt.

Korra leered again. "Okay, nevermind. You're coming with me."

MORE FIGHTIN THE POWER NEXT CHAPTA AFTER I'VE TAKEN A NAP


End file.
